Tunnel of the Two Lovers
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: Kainora Fluff. Kai and Jinora have a little time to themselves in Varrick and Asami's brand new amusement park.


I'm the Firebender for the Red Sands Rabaroos and my prompts are Dialogue-"Are we there yet?" Smell-Cotton Candy and Genre Fluff. Word Count: 1,355.

"Isn't this place awesome?" Kai said as he looked around the Avatar World amusement park for what was to be seen. Growing up as he did in the Earth Kingdom, he never would've thought a place like this could ever exist, yet again he never thought he would have bending.

"It's nice to see Asami still has her touch for good inversions" Jinora said glancing around, the smell of cotton candy so strong in the air it made her gag a little "Partnering up with Varrick does pay up in the end; I still admire her greatly for being able to sit through all the randomness that man is sometimes"

"Where do you feel like going first?" Kai asked not really hearing what his girlfriend had said, excitedly glancing around to see most places had long lines, but thankfully Asami had given them special tickets that allowed them to cut through line after hearing Tenzin had, by some miracle, agreed to let Jinora and Kai go on a date to the park without a chaperone.

"I don't really care" Jinora said as she cuddled up to Kai, his arm around her neck as she nuzzled her head in his shoulder; the airbending prodigy not knowing for sure what she could've done in any of her life times to deserve such a boyfriend as Kai was: Under the rough exterior Kai was a very sensible man that cared and loved her deeply and that had been shown time after time making her wishing for nothing but spending this lifetime and all those that followed with him

"The mere fact we're here, without my parents or one of my siblings is great enough for me" Jinora said with a tenderness in her voice that made it noticeable that she was quite glad for this alone time they had.

Kai smiled at this and leaned down to place a quick peck on the lips of Jinora; he himself quite astonished too that Tenzin had allowed them to come here by themselves instead of having to bring Meelo or Ikki too. Perhaps Tenzin was finally trusting Kai with Jinora after all the time they've been together and the fact that they endured being afar for 4 years, even if he did see Jinora every once in a while thanks to her ability to project her spirit anywhere she wished.

"Let's do something couply for once, shall we? Who knows when will the next time I get to have you all for myself in public be?" Kai said as he decided that they were doing that slow ride he had seen advertised outside the park as the most romantic ride in Republic City.

It took them a while to find it given a lack of skill on Kai's part to know exactly where they were and where was the north of the park but in the end they got there and Kai hated to admit it but the look on Jinora's face made his flutter a little; she was just too damn cute when she looked amazed.

He himself just saw it as another boat ride like the one in the lake at the Spirit Jungle, except that this time Rohan wasn't with them and they didn't had to stand 2 hours of Bolin doing smooch noises at them and marriage jokes while he got glared by Opal, the Beifong trying to cut them some slack but ultimately failing thanks to Bolin's obliviousness.

As they got on the front of the line Kai slowly read and absentmindedly moved his lips and read "The Tunnel of the Two Lovers" and wondered if perhaps this was the less imaginative name to name a ride or perhaps the most clever one given that most people would've dismissed it as too cheesy or predictable but in the end it did worked to bring people in.

"I see we still need to work on that" Jinora commented as they walked towards their little boat that didn't seemed like it would hold but the lack of people soaked in the tunnel's water told them that the boats in did would endure two teenagers on top of them.

"Yeah, sorry" Kai blushed and felt unworthy of Jinora; the detail that until he met her he couldn't read but the most of basic of words still embarrassed him "Been working on it though"

"I know. Mom's told me" Jinora felt it better to pin that fact on her mom and not on herself checking up on him and his visits to Air Temple Island's library.

The ride's supervisor gave them a few safety instructions; your average 'don't get off the boat' kind of thing before letting them go with a small push for waterbending and for the first time since either could remember they were alone and free to do whatever they wanted.

Kai didn't felt like losing time and planted a fierce kiss against Jinora's lips as soon as they were out of sight by the line of people that had gotten mad at them for being able to cut in line.

"I have wanted to do that for a while now" Kai confessed after they parted only for Jinora to cup his and plant a slow kiss that was brimming with of passion that included her tongue in his mouth and replying with similar words.

"I have wanted to do that for even longer" Jinora said smugly and Kai couldn't help but smile fondly at his girlfriend and her hidden side coming out under the spectacle that they were seeing.

On the sides of the tunnel firebenders were doing all sorts of figures and tricks that gave their bending colors and shapes and it was all most likely very romantic if you cared about it; but if Kai was honest he was of the opinion that if he cared about it then he wasn't enjoying the boat ride.

"You don't have much of an idea, do you?" Kai said as he made himself comfortable in the ride and Jinora started to do the usual thing she did whenever she had Jai alone for a few minutes: She tugged Kai's shirt down and started leaving hickeys in places they were both sure nobody would see unless they saw Kai topless, and Kai was very aware that he was to be topless in the utmost privacy whenever Jinora did this kind of thing to him.

"I can take a very good guess" Jinora retorted as she left Kai's neck alone for him to the same thing to her; this being their very particular way of leaving something for the other to cherish in a world where privacy wasn't that valued and any other gift they could give each other but one could be easly stolen by Jinora's siblings.

When Kai was finished leaving love bites in Jinora's neck he reckoned they still had a few minutes left before they were through the rather wonderful show the firebenders must have been putting up and they, in their quality of lovebirds, had mostly missed.

"You remember what Bolin had been saying last time we were in anything remotely similar to this?" Kai asking, his heart in his throat.

"Yeah. If I remember it correctly he was asking about how do airbenders get married. That and you getting mad at Rohan who couldn't stop asking 'Are we there yet?'" Jinora said gigling, trying not to admit that she had actually looked that up so in case it ever happened, they would know how to do it.

"I've been thinking about it and…" before Kai could continue Jinora placed a death grip on his hands with her own and with eyes as big as plates she looked into his "You have?"

"Yeah, and if you don't get bored from me until I get my tats then I guess we could..." before Kai could finish that thought Jinora kissed him hard and just said "I'm pretty much sure I'll never get bored from you" giving Kai all the assurance he needed to know they might actually get to have a ceremony one day.


End file.
